Sasuke and the Purple Dog
by Fall's Plight
Summary: Sakura wants a purple dog for a wedding present. Sasuke has to find one. Oneshot


Don't own Naruto, isn't that obvious?

It was a known fact that Haruno (soon to be Uchia) Sakura was never entirely… sane. Ok so to be a risk taking shinobi you had to be slightly off the eight-ball but dating and then getting engaged to a depressing, moody, unstable ANBU, people had to defiantly question her sanity. Or at least _he_ did. It didn't matter if he was the depressing, moody, unstable ANBU. If you thought about it, were there any ANBU that had some semblance of normalcy? Normal being if you took all the shinobi in Konohoa (excluding Naruto, his best friend was freak enough to send any average out of balance) meshed them all together into one person. That decided the normal level.

Sakura had evolved from the annoying girl of twelve into a loving girlfriend of 16 into his soon to be wife of 22. He loved his wife deeply, and would do anything for her, after all he was disturbed enough to do some things that others would not even think of, but that was beside the point. Some how she had _convinced_ him that the perfect wedding present for her would be a purple dog.

Yes _purple_.

How the hell did she come to the color _purple_?

"Well Sasuke your hair is black and mine is pink, so a nice mix of both of them would be purple." Sakura had said when he had asked.

Personally he thought that a mix of pink and black would be a really ugly shade of brown. But he would rather die than mention that to Sakura, because if he did, then he probably would be dead.

Now he had plenty of arguments against getting a dog. What would they do with it if they were both called away on missions? After all he was an ANBU and she was a talented medic nin. Both could be called away in an instant.

"We have plenty of friends that could take care of the dog." Sakura had said. "Naruto and Hinata would love to take care of it, and if worse comes to worse, we'll just leave it with Kiba's clan. They _raise_ dogs."

He would never leave their dog with Kiba's clan, the thing would come back with an _attitude_. And what if it tried that pee squirting attack that Akamaru seemed to love?

"Look at it this way. It's kind of like practice for when we would have children." Sakura had added.

Children. Young little minds that they could both mess up. Their children would probably end up psychotically happy, chemically imbalanced, and with multiple personalities. Ahh he looked forward to the day that they had children. Their offspring would rule the world. Of course the process, in which children are made, isn't that bad either.

But back to the issue at had, Sakura has refused to give up the idea of owning a purple dog. She had threatened that no dog would equal no wedding. As if that would happen. They would be married if he had to drag her to the altar and then paralyze her there with his sharingan. Of course that would mean that he would be sleeping on the couch for a long time. So the safest course of action would be to find a purple dog.

He went to Naruto first and asked him where he could find a purple dog. Naruto promptly had turned around and asked Hinata where they kept the stuff that they gave to people when they were high. Geez thanks buddy, Sauke may be messed up in the head, but he stayed away from drugs. After a bit of explaining Hinata had suggested that he ask Kiba where he could find one.

So Sasuke had then asked Kiba where he could find a purple dog. Kiba had asked for 50 dollars payment. Sasuke told him to fuck off.

He then went to Neji and Ten-Ten. Not much help there. Neither were Lee or Choji. He finally visited Shikamaru and Temari when he got a lucky break. Garra was visiting, and he had heard that there was a litter of purple puppies in a village a day east of Konohoa. How he heard that Sasuke would never guess.

Sasuke spent a day traveling there, paid for a night at a local inn and went to buy the dog the next day. So it was a _tad_ expensive, but hey purple dogs were rare right? It was a choice of a girl or two boys. He was going to be the only alpha male in the family, so female was the logical choice.

Taking the dog back was a nightmare. If he went to fast it peed.

On. Him.

If he jumped too high. It threw up.

On. Him.

It had to stop constantly for washroom breaks. It got hungry a lot. The second he put it down it ran off. What had possessed him to get a dog _without_ a leash? Why had he gotten a dog in the first place? Oh yeah, Sakura. Basically getting back had taken three days. Three days that he had not been prepared for, which meant that he arrived back at home looking a lot worse for wear.

At least Sakura had been really happy to get to dog. Mission accomplished. But then she had invited everyone over to look at their new dog. Naruto, Hinata, Lee, Choji, Ino, Ten-Ten, Neji, Kiba (and Akamaru, after all the dog had to make friends), Shino, Shikamaru, Temari, and all their former sensei's.

Kakashi had taken one look at the dog, then at him and mouthed one word to Sasuke.

_Whipped_

The End.

So what do you think? I am a proud dog owner. Drop a review and tell me your thoughts!


End file.
